What Is Blood Anyway?
by Camdenchild91
Summary: No One Knew Her. She Knew Him.
1. Introduction

She was a loner. Her vivid red hair and sharp blue eyes were a stark contrast to her fair complexion and the black & emerald of her uniform.

She was an oddball. No one knew much about her. She kept herself to herself and that was how she liked it.

She didn't like to let anyone in. She didn't see herself worthy of being where she was.

She often looked around at her peers and wondered about their history. Their stories.

She had hardly made eye contact with anyone in the four years she had been here. Until now.

He was platinum blonde. His complexion as fair as hers.

She knew his name. She had heard about his family. She had no chance with the platinum boy


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey World - A Random Introduction Chapter Thing. Please Comment & Review! This Is My First Fanfic That Won't Be A One-Shot So Apologies In Advance For How Rubbish It May Be! Please Enjoy! - K **

It was the end of the first day of term.

Following dinner in the great hall, all the students were heading back to their common rooms. The dark and winding corridors were full of students, conversing with their friends about what they had been up to over the summer. Malin Ramsay had made a quick escape out of the great hall before everyone filed out. She arrived at the Slytherin common room before anyone else and headed straight to her dormitory.

She didn't want to sit around the common room when she knew hardly anything about her classmates, despite now being a fifth year. She wasn't rude and thought of herself above everyone else. In fact, quite the opposite.

Malin was born on the south coast of England, in a small village not far from Bournemouth. An only child, she astounded her parents by her magical talents. Her upbringing by her parents was one full of love, pride and she was never made to feel strange because of the magical things she seemed to do. Deep down, Mr & Mrs Ramsay knew their daughter was different. They knew their daughter was a witch. The day that letter fell onto their doormat, addressed to their daughter in such beautiful handwriting & the solid red wax stamp on the reverse, they knew their little girl was destined to lead a much different life to other girls her age.

At age eleven, Malin began to learn more and more about the world she was about to discover. She knew that some people in her world would look at her in disgust. I mean after all, why should a muggle born be allowed to study magic?

After what she had heard and studied about Hogwarts before she arrived, she was shocked and scared when she had been sorted into Slytherin house, especially when the few people she had begun talking to on the train had been sorted into other houses; the very intellectual yet slightly cocky brunette girl being sorted into Gryffindor and the nervous, giggly boy (Malin was never good at remembering names) being sorted into Ravenclaw.

She had read a lot about Slytherin. The history of Salazar Slytherin and his dislike of muggle born witches and wizards put her on edge. It was history, surely things had changed since then.

A socially awkward girl, Malin had never really made any friends since being here, but she was ok with that. She had a few acquaintances that she spoke to every so often and always worked with the same equally socially awkward young wizard in classes.

It was the beginning of fifth year. She had made it this far without too much concern to her blood status, although she constantly felt that she wasn't good enough to be here, especially with family's such and the Goyle's and the Malfoy's sharing a common room, constantly bitching about how muggle born are scum.

 **So Yea... Random Intro Chapter Thing Done =]**


	3. Chapter 2

**Wow! I've Had A Review, & A Pretty Good One Too! If You're Sticking With This, Well Done. It's A Short One Tonight, It's Been A Horrific Day At Work And My Lone Brain Cell Is Napping! Anyway, Here Is Another Random Chapter Of Random Dribblings! Enjoy! - K**

Before they knew it, it was the end of the first week back at school and already, the amount of homework the fifth years had received was astounding. Malin was sitting in the far corner of the common room, trying to make head way with her herbology homework but was relentlessly disturbed by a noisy group in the corner. Two big lumps of fifth year boys were making an endless racket, and their gang leader was only goading them on. Her attempts of blocking out the conversation were useless.

She just sat there and listened to the three 16-year-old boys bitching about 'famous' Harry Potter, 'so called pure-blood' Ron Weasley & 'mud-blood' Hermione Granger. Hearing those words, 'mud-blood', sent shivers down her spine. If her housemates knew the truth behind her background, her life wouldn't be as plain sailing as it was now, especially as the sight of the young platinum haired boy would make her heart unintentionally skip a beat.

There was something about Draco Malfoy that had interested her ever since she started at Hogwarts, His bleach blonde hair, pale skin, immaculate dress robes; it was almost like he was royalty. The way he went on about his family, he felt like he was. Prince Malfoy of Slytherin. He seemed untouchable.

As the years had passed, his cheeky little 11-year-old face had become one of a very handsome 16 year old. His face, not touched by the horrors of adolescent acne and his voice had broken into a very attractive tone. His slightly upper class accent had remained.

She knew her feelings towards Malfoy would never be reality. Every time he bad-mouthed muggle borns, she knew nothing would come of this small school girl crush.

 **Please Review, Follow, Like ETC... 3**


End file.
